1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging control device, a vehicle including the same and a charging control method, and more particularly relates to a charging control device for charging a power storage device mounted on a vehicle by a power supply outside the vehicle, a vehicle including the same and a charging control method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-98420 (Patent Document 1) discloses a charging device of a battery mounted on a vehicle as a motive power supply of the vehicle. In this charging device, when a charging end time is set to start charging reservation, charging of the battery is started immediately. When a battery voltage reaches a specified value after the start of charging, charging is interrupted. A recharging time required for full charge is then calculated to determine a charging restart time. Thereafter, charging of the battery is restarted when the charging restart time arrives. Finally, it is determined whether or not the charging restart time has arrived, and the charging restart time has arrived, charging is terminated to complete charging. According to this charging device, charging can be completed at the set charging end time (see Patent Document 1).